randomeeveeserverfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Magic
Information Dark Magic is mainly an offensive, strategic magic. A dark magic user can control and bend shadows at will,making them masters at hiding in the dark and slipping into dark places but they don't have heal power like their counter magic Light. Dark magic user also known be dark illusionary since they can create illusion using shadows nearby, it doesn't do any physical so it's also can be use for scaring others as tactic and ambush them letting them off guard or escape(which what they hate most to do). Dark magic users can trap and attack targets via their shadows, so, if their shadow punches their target’s shadow, they will be hit, and if their shadow grabs the target’s shadow, they will be held in place until knocked off, released by the dark magic user itself or saved by Light Magic user (or self if they have light magic).Some Dark magic has marks on them when they got and have their magics, it can be symbolize they are dark magic users, the symbols would be omnious and dark, it also can be use as storing Dark magic Energy for future use having Dark magic users fight each other with their shadows will cause a stalemate depends their power based, if they both equality powerful their shadows will fight each other to get advantage, however it can be distrubed by weakened or flinch the enemy shadow caster, will make enemy shadow weakened or flinched a bit giving other shadow advantage on the fight In the RP you can obtain it from start (though please tell me the backstory how they have it for safety reason) but there's few way obtaining it through RP # When going through a horror and frightful moment in their life (Example : see you friend murdered in cruelest way), as their spirit went to determined vengeful with anger of hate, they will resonate with uncontrollable dark aura and start bloodlust into somemon they hatred on and swore to kill for vengeance and eliminate/kick some ass for those in their way to their objective, the newly obtained dark magic, will have sub-concious of their dark side to blind their spirit/soul of the user from any convincement and the user will go normal after either knocked out or fulfilled till they reach their current objective (if they have target, it will be have the target out of their range(very far) or escaped from battle to very far from the user can't reach, after that they will proceed fainted) # Through a Ritual (by means awakening magic that's already through veins but cannot used it and the magic gained from previous method to able control it a bit at least) # Born with two of the parents (or one of them but it's chance roll if just one) has dark magic, but they cannot learn by themselves instantly unless they aware (not automatically or instantly by mental but fully aware they have dark magic) by learning about the magic (not learning how to use it smh and this can be through book but it's bit since those mastered it only few of the kind in each regions and author the book). This magic takes one (1) RP year to learn (Not by using a time skip) and to able mastered it would be depends the user how they try(not by using instant-way still need guidance) but it will take another one (1) RP year to master it(even it's Dark type). Users with dark magic tend to slowly lose their sanity. Users who have not mastered it lose their sanity faster than those who have mastered it. Psychic types take double the time to learn this magic, and it takes half the time for Dark types to learn it. Strong Against: '''Light Magic , Aether Magic '''Weak Against: Light Magic , Stellar Magic Lore Centuries ago on Ukarona Region, there are two twins born and they are both kept apart from each other since egg/baby, the one carried a strange power that's ominous and uncomfortable to the town, as he usually plays in the dark and avoids very bright places, and then some kids and adults bully him and blame him for the disasters that come to the town, he has no friends and doesn't mind not having it, until one day there are a few brave kids that decide to be friends with him, but ended up got executed in front of him. When the other kids and adults can't handle him anymore after so many disasters comes to the town and the townsfolk assumed it was him making the disaster, he snapped out and kills and terrorizes the townsfolk until all of them beg for forgiveness and want learn things from him, start worshipping him, after that he was called "Child of the Dark", he learned how his magic works more and taught those who suffered and desire make others suffer, married along with those have dark magic and inherent it to their children from generations to generations, later he passes away after many years in new kingdom constructed, the resident named the kingdom "Obsculum Kingdom" as mean kingdom of Darkness from the Child of the Dark, they invade land surrounding them until they found a threatening power that can kill them and gone broke war on Kingdom called "Lux Kingdom" that carries "Light" Magic, the war last for one centuries until one of the ruler state agreement as stalemate hoping no further casualties on their people. Some Dark Magic Users has good heart for some reason and use their power for good things instead of bringing suffer to innocents, trying clean up their own names because of what they magic power they carry, even if it means to kill their own magic user type with no mercy. Dark Magic went spread across the regions after Ukarona able ships through regions, they lives normally in the dark places like deep forest or alley of the city avoiding the bright lights, some raised and become assassins or fighters, some are in the army and deployed for battle, those using the magic for good and many more, they also live along side with their opposite magic, Light Magic. Necromancers use this magic to raise whole undead armies, but it requires at least 5 master Dark magic users to do, and it is really difficult. Pros: Fast travel in the shadow/darkness, Shadow manipulation Cons: Weaker during the daytime, lack of defence, having it will make it harder to learn Light magic. Dark Magic Moves/ Abilities Passive abilities * Able to slip through shadows and dark places and can camouflage themselves in dark place. Their movement is twice as fast at night or in dark places. * Cloaked a object with Darkness to hide it away from te opponent * Boosted power Sp.atk 20 points when in the dark time/situation (weathers can affect like rain blocking the sun, etc.) * Strong vs Light magic, can flinches opponent and has devastating annoying attacks and good use for tactics. * Weak against Light magic attack, can't do any healing powers (exclude self-heal moveset but will reduced 1/2 from normal) Dark Magic Moves By level (Side note : after reach the certain level to required the move, it won't be strong as normal unless trained and used with the move, or mastered the move itself, if you try learn the magic without met the requierment(like Level) of that magic, you have to roll for it if it's works or not, if you got bad luck (below 10) it will either won't work or self-hit(depends the roll luck) and above 11 means it work but the strength are depends on the level of the character towards the enemy level. Dark Orb is not learnable until you mastered or had learned all the magic moves on the list) Category:Magic List Category:Magic